Hamtaro: Fourth of July
by SDDMN
Summary: HP, BB , SM, and CP. The hamhams celebrate the fourth of July. But could this day mean more than just celebration?


Hamtaro: Fourth of July  
By, Blue Spirit17  
Disclaimer: Ritsuko Kawai owns Hamtaro. I don't.  
It's the fourth of July! The day the declaration of independence was signed! Awesome! All those fireworks...Anyways, I wrote this Hamtaro fic for the 4th of July, as you all most likely know, I'm an american. Enjoy!

* * *

Hamtaro woke up late the morning of the fourth of July. Yawning, Hamtaro gazed up at Laura, who was staring down at him happily. "Guess what, Hamtaro? It's the fourth of July, and Mom and Dad and I are going with Kana's family to watch the fireworks in the park!" Hamtaro yawned again, and got up to get a drink of water. Laura frowned. "Sorry I can't take you with me, little guy! Oh well. I gotta go. There's a festival in town celebrating this day! Later!" Laura said as she ran downstairs. "Fourth of July? What's that"? Hamtaro asked himself. "I hope Maxwell knows!" He said, running out of his cage and down the drainpipe. He landed on Brandy's head, and took off. "Later Brandy!" He yelled. Brandy yawned, and slept some more. 

Hamtaro looked around, and sniffed the air. (I smell one of the ham-hams!) He ran towards where he sniffed them, and ran into Sandy, literally. "Owie!" Both hamsters said as they bumped heads. Hamtaro rubbed his head, and looked at who he ran into. "Sandy! I'm so sorry!" Hamtaro said blushing. He got up, and offered a paw to her. Sandy regained her senses, and looked up at Hamtaro, who was holding his paw out to her. She accepted it, and got up. "Like Thanks Hamtaro. I'm running a little late today." Hamtaro smiled. "What's up"? Sandy rubbed the spot where Hamtaro ran into her. "Hillary slept in late today. I just got out of the house like ten minutes ago." Hamtaro nodded. "Mind if I walk you to the clubhouse"? Sandy smiled. "Like sure, Hamtaro." The two, since they were good friends, held paws and walked to the clubhouse.

Once at the entrance, Hamtaro opened the door for Sandy. "Ladies first." Sandy giggled. "Like you're too kind, Hamtaro." Hamtaro followed her in, and the two saw red, white, and blue decorations all over the place. Sandy, knowing what was going on, nodded her thanks to Hamtaro and walked off to help the other girl-hams. Hamtaro however, was dead to rights...clueless. "What's going on"? Boss walked up to him. "Hamtaro! Just in time! You can help us finish the decorations for the party!" "Party"? Hamtaro asked confused. Boss stared at Hamtaro for a few seconds. "Don't tell me..."Boss then gently placed his head on one paw, and sighed, annoyed at Hamtaro's naiveness. "Honestly, Hamtaro. Sometimes I wonder where you even came from." Hamtaro smiled, thinking Boss was being serious. "Way by my parents, Boss!" Boss, and everyone else who heard that, sweatdropped. "How'd you know that"? Hamtaro scratched his head. "I explained it to Maxwell once, and he told me to never explain it to anyone else ever again." Maxwell heard this, sweatdropped, and continued what he was doing, whistling innocently.

Dexter decided to speak. "We are celebrating the fourth of July, Hamtaro. Which is why we are decorating the clubhouse in red, white, and blue, the national colors of America." At the mention of the name, Hamtaro looked up surprised. "My old home"? This caught everyone's attention. Pashmina spoke. "You lived in America, Hamtaro"? Hamtaro nodded. "I used to live in America for a couple of years with Laura." Howdy grinned. "So we not only have a french hamster, but an american one, too? Hooie! We might as well invite a hamster from China as well! Hahaha." Everyone glared at him, except Hamtaro, and he shut up. Hamtaro smiled. "So the fourth of July is celebrating my home"?

"Sort of like that." Maxwell said. "The fourth of July is celebrated because it was the day Thomas Jeffersonwrotethe declaration of independence. The americans celebrated it by shooting fireworks into the sky." Hamtaro smiled at this new info. "Fireworks? Sounds fun! I heard Laura saying something about watching some fireworks tonight!" Penelope was excited at this info, and jumped up and down a little bit. "Ookwee! Ookwee!" Pashmina smiled. "Of course, Penelope. We'll go see the fireworks tonight." She then looked over at Hamtaro, and blushed. She turned to the other girls. "Sandy, Bijou." The two girls turned to their pink-scarfed friend. "Like what is it, Pashmina"? Pashmina looked at Hamtaro. "You guys think it would be a good idea to see the fireworks tonight"? Sandy smiled. "As long as we don't get seen. I guess it's like alright." Bijou looked at Boss. "Oui, and we should go in couples." Sandy, getting where the two were going, grinned. "You just want to like be with your ham-boys, don't you"? Both girls blushed heavily.

"I'll talk to Maxwell and like see if we have time after the party to watch the fireworks." Sandy said, and got up, walked over to Maxwell, and started talking to him. Pashmina blushed as she stared at Hamtaro. Bijou giggled. "You like Hamtaro, don't you Pashmina"? The pink scarfed hamster blushed. "You're not mad, are you"? Bijou giggled again. "Of course not. I love Boss now." Pashmina nodded, still blushing. Soon, Sandy came back with a big smile on her face. "Maxwell said we'll like have plenty of time after the party to watch the fireworks. They start at Six P.M. and end at like eight P.M." The girls giggled, finished their decorations, and walked up to their crushes.

Bijou walked up to Boss. Boss, noticing her, blushed deeply. "H,hey Bijou!" Bijou smiled. "Hello, Boss. The girls and I were talking about the show Hamtaro said they are having. Will you be my partner"? Boss blushed, and nodded happily. "Of course, Bijou!" Bijou smiled. "And after, would you like to be my boy-ham"? Boss blushed even deeper. "You mean it"? "Oui." "Alright, if ya want me too." Bijou hugged him happily. "Thank you, Boss."

Sandy walked up to Maxwell, and hugged him. "We are partners, right Maxy"? Maxwell blushed. "Of course, Sandy! I'm always willing to be your boy-ham." Sandy smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

Penelope walked over to Cappy. "Ookwee ookyoo ookwee"? Cappy smiled at her. "If there are partners for the show, then I'm willing to be your partner, Penelope!" The blanketed hamster giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Aw. You're making me blush!" He said blushing and laughing. Penelope laughed with him.

Hamtaro just got done helping Panda put up a white banner on the stairwall. He was going to help Oxnard gather the food when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and noticed Pashmina smiling at him and blushing. "Hamtaro. About what you told us about the fireworks show tonight. Is it okay if I'm your partner"? Hamtaro smiled at her. "Sure, Pashmina! I actually wanted to talk to you about something anyway." Pashmina's cheeks turned redder, and she smiled at him. "Thanks, Hamtaro. I wanted to talk to you about something, too." Hamtaro smiled and gently took hold of her paw. "I'll always be here for my friends, especially you, Pashmina." She smiled at him, and walked away. Soon, Hantaro caught Howdy and Dexter fighting over who was taking Pashmina to the show. Hamtaro decided enough was enough, and walked up to them.

"I'm taking Pashmina! She'll be happier with me!" Howdy yelled in Dexter's face. The gray and white hamster glared at him. "I'm taking Pashmina! She likes me better!" Howdy growled. "Me!" Dexter glared even depper at him. "Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me..."  
"Stop!" Both hamsters turned to see Hamtaro standing before them. "Why do you guys always fight over Pashmina? Haven't you ever realized that maybe you guys were meant to be with someone else"? Howdy looked at him. "I know for a fact that Pashmina's going to be my partner..." "No she's not." Hamtaro said.Dexter grinned. "Me then!" Hamtaro shook his head. "Not you, either, Dexter." Both hams glared at him. "Who then"? They asked simultaneously. Howdy glared at Hamtaro. "You asked her"? Hamtaro shookhis head. "I didn't ask her. She asked me." Both Howdy and Dexter were surprised. The others saw what was going on, and cheered Hamtaro on. "Go Hamtaro!" Stan said. "Show them who's boss, Hamtaro!" Cappy yelled. Howdy and Dexter looked at Pashmina, who came up right beside Hamtaro, and gently grabbed a hold of his paw. "I chose Hamtaro because he's the sweetest ham I ever met. He never tried fighting with anyone about anything, and he always accepted what others had to say." Sandy grinned. (You go girlfriend) She thought happily. Dexter looked between Hamtaro and Pashmina, and then bowed his head. "I'm sorry I always fought over you, Pashmina." Howdy bowed his head as well. "I'm sorry too." Hamtaro smiled, and gave them both a thumbs-up.

"There's always someone out there for that one person searching endlessly for love. You guys just haven't met yours yet. But I have a feeling that soon, you guys will meet two special girls who will love you forever. You just gotta hold on." He then placed a paw on both their shoulders. "Now c'mon. We're just about done with the decorations, and the party's gonna start soon." Both hamsters nodded, and everyone continued putting the finishing touches on decorations. Soon, the party began.

Hours passed, and it was almost time for the fireworks. Boss took lead. "Alright! Here's the teams. Me and Bijou, Hamtaro and Pashmina, Sandy and Maxwell, Penelope and Cappy, Panda and Stan, and Howdy and Dexter. Oxnard, you're on your own. Now, any questions"? Oxnard raised his paw. "Yeah, Oxnard"? The gray and white dotted hamster pointed up at Snoozer. "Won't he want to see the decorations, too"? Boss looked up at Snoozer. "Well Snoozer? You wanna join us"? At that statement, to everyone's extreme surprise, Snoozer got up, opened his eyes, and smiled at them. "Is there room for me"? He asked sleepily. Howdy grinned up at him. "I'm sure we got room for one more, right Boss"? Boss nodded, still shocked at the fact that Snoozer would actually be awake. Snoozer smiled. "Then I guess I'm joining you guys." He got grouped with Oxnard, and the ham-hams walked out of the clubhouse and towards the park where the show was to begin.

Once they got there, the ham-hams climbed on the trees overlooking the park and got on branches way bigger than them. They split up, each group not too far from each other. Sandy and Maxwell were the first to sit down since they were the closest to where they came up the tree. Sandy snuggled close to her boy-ham and Maxwell wrapped his arms around her. Both smiled at each other and waited for the show to start.

Boss and Bijou were the next to find a nice spot. Boss looked down at the huge crowds of humans forming a circle around what looked like a big fireworks display. Bijou scooted close to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Blushing, Boss gently placed an arm around the french girl's shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. "Looks like they're getting ready." Bijou nodded. "I can't wait to see those fireworks shooting into the sky and explode into beautiful colors." Boss nodded. "But there will always be one thing more beautiful than even fireworks...You." Bijou smiled up at him. "Thank you Boss." They shared their first kiss.

Hamtaro and Pashmina sat down after everyone else. They found a spot that was very smooth, so they settled down on it. Hamtaro looked at Pashmina, then the show to see if they started it yet. Noticing that they already put the first rocket on, Hamtaro looked at Pashmina again, then slowly slid his paw over to hers, and grasped it. Pashmina blushed, and looked at him. She noticed that he was blushing too, and looked at where everyone else was sitting. She noticed Penelope sitting next to Cappy, her head on his shoulder. Pashmina smiled. (Penelope's always so happy when she gets to spend time with Cappy. I just know they'll make a great couple.) She looked at Hamtaro. (I just hope Hamtaro and I will be a great couple too.) "Pashmina"? Hamtaro said not taking his eyes off of the humans setting up the fireworks. His partner looked at him. "Yes, Hamtaro"? He smiled at her. "I think I finally know what love's all about." Pashmina smiled. "You do"? He grinned. "Yeah. I mean when I was around everyone else, I always felt a friendship sort of thing around them. But when I always around you, I always felt something deeper...I figured it out not too long ago that what I feel around you is love." A pink tint came to Pashmina's cheeks. "I always loved you too, Hamtaro. I'm glad I met a guy like you. You have such a great personality...I love you too." The two smiled at ecah other, and like Boss and Bijou, shared their first kiss. After they broke apart, they noticed a shower of blue light in the sky. "Looks like they started." Hamtaro said as he wrapped his arms around Pashmina. She smiled. "Looks like it." And with that, they engaged in their second kiss as Pashmina rested her arms around Hamtaro.

The ham-hams watched each firecracker shoot into the sky, and explode into beautiful colors. Hamtaro looked down and noticed everyone's owner sitting together in a big group. "Look down there, everyone!" Hamtaro said pointing at the owners. Everyone looked, and smiled. "Looks like our owners are like one big happy family." Stan said. He watched Noel and Hillary nestled in each other's arms, and grinned at Sandy. By the grin on her face, he could tell that she saw the scene as well. The ham-hams then returned their gaze to the exploding showers of light in the sky, happy with the fact that they were there with one another, and as many might've already guessed, four new ham couples were made that day. The day America was finally settled.


End file.
